As described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H06-281194, an air conditioning apparatus has been produced so far that a rearward bladed centrifugal fan is mounted in a ventilation unit (a fan compartment) having a fan entrance bored in opposition to a blow-out port such that a rotary shaft of the centrifugal fan is oriented to an opening direction of the fan entrance and an opening direction of the blow-out port. On the other hand, as described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-198141, an air conditioning apparatus equipped with a sirocco fan (a multi-bladed fan) has been produced in which a temperature regulation element (heating means) is mounted in the vicinity of a blow-out port of the sirocco fan.